In retail stores, products are placed on display units on a sales floor so that shoppers can view and select items they wish to purchase. As shoppers make purchases, the display units become depleted of products making it harder for later shoppers to view the products or to select the products for purchase. Many stores maintain a backroom containing additional product inventory. As the display units become depleted, employees are assigned the task of bringing more units of the products to the sales floor from the backroom.
In large retail enterprises, there are thousands of stores each having thousands of products and each processing thousands of sales. Keeping track of the need for restocking in each of the products in each store on an enterprise level is computationally intensive.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.